Lyra Heartstrings
Lyra Heartstrings é uma pônei unicórnio fêmea que aparece frequentemente como pônei de fundo e, ocasionalmente, em papéis mais proeminentes. Sua pelagem é verde hortelã, sua crina e cauda são verde turquesa com uma faixa branca, seus olhos são de cor dourada e sua cutie mark é uma lira. A palavra "Heartstrings" refere-se aos profundos sentimentos de amor e/ou compaixão e é comumente usado na frase "tug at the hearstrings (puxar as cordas do coração)" que significa causar fortes sentimentos de afeição e/ou simpatia. Design, desenvolvimento e produção Parte do seu nome, Lyra, foi dado pelos fãs antes de ser oficialmente adotado pela Hasbro. Ela compartilha o mesmo design com Amethyst Star, Diamond Mint,Lemony Gem. Seu estilo de crina é o mesmo de Rose e Silverspeed. Seu primeiro nome apareceu em uma mercadoria como Heartstrings acompanhando um panfleto. Depois seu nome mudou para Lyra Heartstrings em várias outras mercadorias. Seu nome nunca foi citado na série. De acordo com um artista de layout do desenho, pôneis de fundo não tem nome mas Lyra foi nomeada como "unicórnio Incidental n º 2" no estúdio antes de ser nomeada em mercadorias. O mesmo artista de layout proporcionalmente fez Lyra sentada no banco como um humano. Bon Bon e Lyra sempre aparecem juntas. O mesmo artista de Layout explicou que os pôneis de fundo aparecem juntos com pôneis que tem um esquema de cor parecido. Lyra compartilha sua Bela Marca com um pônei da primeira geração, Bee Bop. Descrições na série Primeira Temporada Lyra Heartstrings aparece pela primeira vez em A Amizade é Mágica Parte 1 em Canterlot, ela está com Amethyst Star e acena para Twilight Sparkle. Mais tarde, ela aparece na festa surpresa de Pinkie Pie para Twilight Sparkle em Ponyville. Lyra Heartstrings é vista sentada num banco com Shoeshine no episódio Dracofobia. Lyra Heartstrings e Bonbon assistem a Competição Pônei de Ferro em A Corrida das Folhas. Em A Praga do Século, as duas se maravilham com um parasprite que paira sobre a mesa delas antes de devorar suas tortas, fazendo Lyra chorar. Segunda Temporada Lyra Heartstrings e Bonbon brigam por Smarty Pants em Lição Zero. Em Eclipse da Luna, Lyra usa uma fantasia de múmia para a Noite do Pesadelo. No episódio O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000, Lyra Heartstrings está no meio da multidão, ao lado de Rainbow Dash contemplando a Espremedora de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 dos irmãos Flim e Flam. Ela também canta na canção do episódio A Dupla de Irmãos Mais Famosa. Em Segredo do meu Excesso, Lyra e Bonbon são surpreendidas quando Derpy aparece de dentro de um poço. Em Dia do Coração, Lyra fica ao lado de Bonbon numa cena de Ponyville e também aparece correndo na cena da imaginação de Apple Bloom. Em Finalmente um Amigo, ela, Bonbon e vários outros pôneis aparecem saltando sobre telhados na canção Venham, Sorriam. Numa cena de Fazendo Pé Firme, ela está debruçada sobre uma mesa. Mais tarde, ela está segurando uma bebida e conversando com Bonbon. Em Casamento em Canterlot Parte 1, Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette e Twinkleshine são as madrinhas involuntárias da Rainha Chrysalis que se passava por Princesa Cadance. Lyra diz que gosta dos vestidos que Rarity fez para as madrinhas. Elas são enfeitiçadas para cumprirem as ordens da Rainha Chrysalis em Casamento em Canterlot Parte 2 para impedir Twilight Sparkle e a real Princesa Cadance de escapar. Elas são libertas do controle mental de Chrysalis até o final do episódio. Terceira Temporada Em Duelo Mágico, Lyra aparece tomando uma bebida ao lado de Bonbon. As duas deitam no chão e cobrem seus ouvidos quando Pinkie Pie toca os 10 instrumentos. Em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, ela está presente na coroação de Twilight Sparkle. Durante a última música do episódio, ela pula animadamente no meio da multidão enquanto Twilight e seus amigos passam. Quarta Temporada Lyra Heartstrings aparece em A Princesa Twilight Sparkle Parte 1, A Princesa Twilight Sparkle Parte 2 e A Queda de Rainbow. Em Orgulhosa Pinkie, ela aparece nos dias atuais e aparece como potra no flashback de Cheese Sandwich. Ela também aparece em Modos Simples, Filli Vanilli, Não é Fácil Ser Breezies e Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha. Em Salto de Fé, ela aparece como um dos juízes da competição de nado sincronizado. Enquanto os outros juízes dão um "10" para Vovó Smith e Apple Bloom, ela aparentemente lhes dá um "01", embora ela estava segurando a placa da pontuação de cabeça para baixo. Ela aparece rapidamente em Trocas!. Em Jogos de Equestria, ela é vista passando por um inibidor de magia que desativa a magia dos unicórnios no estádio dos Jogos de Equestria. Ela também aparece em Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 e Twilight's Kingdom Part 2. Variações Alguns pôneis de fundo têm o design de Lyra Heartstrings mas com variações no esquema de cores. O mais comum deles é uma Pônei Terrestre semelhante a Lyra sem o chifre. Uma Lyra com olhos cor de cereja aparece ocasionalmente quando Lyra Heartstrings corre em torno da cidade, seja por conta própria como visto na Temporada de Coice na Macieira, ou como parte da multidão com outros pôneis, como em Caçadores de Exibicionistas e A Dona dos Convites. No entanto, a "Lyra corredora" não tem olhos cor de cereja em Dia do Coração, e quanto ela tem olhos cor de cereja na maior parte da corrida em A Corrida das Folhas, no início da corrida ela tem olhos dourados. Uma Pônei Terrestre variante com olhos cor de cereja e com um gorro aparece em Barril de Pólvora e Eclipse da Luna. Uma pegasus variante com esquema de cores de Lyra Heartstrings e o design de Merry May aparece brevemente no episódio Arco-Íris Supersônico. Descrição em Rainbow Rocks A contraparte humana de Lyra Heartstrings aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ao lado da contraparte humana de Bonbon como uma dos estudantes que estão discutindo. Lyra e Bonbon tocam um piano e um dueto vocal (os vocais não são ouvidos durante a música O Feitiço te Levou), mas elas são eliminadas da batalha por Trixie e as Ilusões na segunda fase. Lyra unicórnio também aparece com Bonbon na cena onde mostra a praça da cidade de Ponyville. Life is a Runway Lyra humana também aparece no curta:Life is a Runway junto com Bonbon.Ela aparece também como uma das garotas do desfile de Rarity e aparece novamente no final do curta junto com Bonbon. Mercadorias Em alguns sacos do mistério de My Little Pony pode se encontrar a miniatura de Lyra Heartstrings thumb|220px|O brinquedo de Lyra do saco secretoUma mini-figura brinquedo lançado pela primeira vez em janeiro de 2012 aparece na terceira onda de pacotes de mistério e em um jogo de tabuleiro Hasbro-licenciado, sendo da mesma espécie pônei e que ostentam a mesma marca de cutie, cor da pelagem, cor juba, e como a cor dos olhos o personagem sem nome no show, apesar de sua juba está faltando a faixa branca. Sua pose e estilo juba são os mesmos que Twilight Sparkle pacote mistério molde brinquedo. O brinquedo vem em duas variações, cerceta clara como o brinquedo na foto à direita, e verde irlandês como o desenho no cartão. Os nomes de lançamento do pacote mistério europeias seu Heartstrings e inclui um cartão de colecionador afirmando que ela "canta o dia todo!" Os nomes de lançamento do pacote mistério US ela Lyra Heartstrings e inclui um cartão de colecionador afirmando que ela "canta e toca o dia todo!" sueco do lançamento europeu jogo de tabuleiro, descrições finlandês dinamarquês e todos chamá-la de Lyra Heartstrings bem, enquanto o seu norueguês nomes descrição dela Lyra Heartstring. Wedding "brinquedo brushable chamado Lyra Heartstrings foi exibido em forma de protótipo na New York Toy Fair 2012, e foi lançado mais tarde no mesmo ano, às vezes com um MiniDVD da Lição Zero. Embalagem deste brinquedo brushable ainda usa o olho projeto de Twilight Sparkle, mas usa o estilo juba geralmente visto em Minuette e Sea Swirl. De acordo com o pacote, Lyra Heartstrings "gosta de jogar! Ela encontra uma maneira de se divertir, não importa onde vai ". A quinta onda de mistério pacote de brinquedos apresenta um segundo mini-figura chamada Lyra Heartstrings, que difere do primeiro mini-figura em que o conteúdo é muito mais leve e sua juba agora tem uma faixa branca. O lançamento europeu inclui um cartão de colecionador afirmando que ela "gosta de jogar!" O lançamento nos EUA inclui um cartão de colecionador que usa a mesma designação do cartão de colecionador anterior dos Estados Unidos. Versões Diferentes Galeria Curiosidades * ]]É vista frequentemente ao lado de Sweetie Drops. * É famosa pela sua cena onde aparece sentada igual a um humano. * É uma dos pôneis de fundos mais famosos da série. en:Lyra Heartstrings Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados